Playtime
by heldogtertjie
Summary: Norma and a certain book. [Rated M for a reason...]


**A/N: Adapted from my story for another fandom. This is totally shameless smut (maybe a bit of shame...)**

It was getting late, and Norma was ready to call it a night. The last few days had been particularly uneventful, both at home and in the office. Other than checking in motel guests and the occassional paperwork, with Norman at Pineview she didn't have much else to occupy her time. Every once in a while she would indulge in a glass of wine as a reward for working so diligently.

Work aside, she found herself missing Alex more with each passing day- he was at a police conference in Washington. More than that, she had grown lonely, and needy, and she missed the totally mind-blowing sex – after all, old habits die hard.

Thankfully, he was supposed to return in a day or two, and she couldn't wait to see him. She headed to bed, intent on sleeping the night away.

An hour later she came to the realization that sleep would not come quickly. Her mind was racing too much. Every time she shut her eyes she could see him, kissing her, touching her, trailing blazes across her porcelain skin, and those lewd thoughts kept her wide awake. Aroused, she sat up in bed. Sleep was eluding her, and either she had to take a really cold shower, or…

Her eyes flickered toward the nightstand. A small stack of books that she had to yet to read, lay atop it. But her interest was in a particular book hidden inside the drawer.

She would never admit to reading such literature, though she couldn't deny that it had its uses. The author was truly masterful in their deviant ways, and the scenarios conjured up was certainly unusual, sometimes shocking, things she would never have considered doing, but it never failed to excite her.

As if in a trance, she reached over and slid open the drawer to retrieve it. She ran her fingertip along the spine, her heartbeat quickening. She always considered it an act of desperation, but she had her needs, and perhaps she could allow herself to indulge in cardinal pleasures.

She flipped open the book to a random page, and her eyes scanned across it, stopping at a paragraph that instantly drew her attention.

Tentatively, she slid her nightgown up her thighs till it was bunched around her waist, and lay down, finding a comfortable position on her back. Slowly, she dragged her hand across her thighs, seeking the warmth at their juncture. The other hand holding open the book as she started to read.

Norma had never been afraid to try new things, but she had never really considered being tied up, like the woman in the chapter. And she found it strangely erotic. She was a strong and independent woman, and had never been one for submission, but she found that she didn't mind all that much when Romero was the one holding her down and taking control.

In her mind she replaced the characters in the chapter with herself and Alex.

 _S_ _he was lying on her back, legs splayed open, the cold steel of the handcuffs biting into her wrists. She squirmed and struggled against her bonds as_ _Romero_ _slowly swirled a feather around the swell of her breasts, purposefully avoiding her sensitive nipples._

A soft moan escaped her throat as she ran her fingertips over the wetness, treading frequently over her erect clit.

 _He_ _slowly trailed the feather down the smooth expanse of her stomach._

Shuddering, she slowly slipped two fingers inside, and it felt amazing.

 _L_ _ower and lower he traced the feather, and she trembled in anticipation before he gently ran the tip over the swollen nub._

She sped up her movements and sighed, closing her eyes and concentrating on the tiny tremors reverberating through her body.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she froze mid-thrust. Through her haze of pleasure, she could hear someone.

Romero was standing in the doorway, his eyes the size of grapefruit, and his mouth hanging open. How she hadn't heard him she didn't know, but he was standing there and she was-

Norma gasped and pulled her fingers away, her heart pounding and a bright red flush on her face. She sat up and gathered the covers around herself. Embarrassed couldn't begin to cover what she was feeling.

"Alex!" she croaked.

He took a step toward her, then another, slowly approaching the bed.

"Alex, I thought –" she swallowed hard. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he smiled teasingly, recovering from his early surprise.

She was still breathing hard when he reached the bed, looking panicked even as he leant down to kiss her. She tilted her head to grant him access and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips.

"You weren't supposed to see that," she whispered, as he pulled away, still feeling flustered.

He smiled as he pushed aside the covers to expose her pale skin. "Why not?" he murmured, his fingers finding the book in her hand. She made a sound of objection as he pulled it out of her reach.

Straightening up, he stared at the cover and grinned impishly, "I never knew you were into this. How many other naughty things do you do when I'm not around."

"I'm not- I don't-!" she sputtered, her cheeks flushing. Damn him for getting her so flustered, no one else had such power over her.

He placed the book on the nightstand and moved over to her dresser, gazing momentarily at the assortment of perfume and make up, before pulling out the chair and dragging it towards the middle of the room, in front of her bed. Plopping down, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands

"Well then, carry on."

"I- What?" she questioned, looking dumbfounded.

"Don't let me stop you," he quipped.

"Alex," she protested, her skin heating up, and swallowing hard and trying and gather her thoughts.

"Why not?" he teased. "It sounded like you enjoyed it moments ago," he added, his voice low and suggestive.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious under his intense gaze, she looked down and recalled their first night together. She couldn't tell if it was her pre-existing arousal or simply the thought of the act that enticed her, and nodded slowly.

Slwoly pushing aside the covers, she slid the straps of her nightgown down her arms, revealing the milky skin of her breasts.

Romero's heart caught in his throat, he still couldn't believe how beautiful she truly was. His eyes travelled the length of her body, admiring every inch, before coming to rest on her exquisite face. She was staring back at him, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth and a teasing glint in her eyes, her previous attempts at modesty all but forgotten.

She crawled towards the edge of the bed, laying down and spreading her legs wide.

Unconsciously he licked his lips at the sight of the glistening wetness between her thighs. As if a week away from her hadn't been enough to cause more than a little discomfort in his lower regions, he found her like this, flushed and ready. And after he overcame the initial disbelief, he was finding the whole thing incredibly arousing.

She trailed the tips of her fingers slowly along her inner thigh, shivering in response. The confines of Romero's pants were becoming all but painful and he grunted in anticipation as Norma softly ran her fingers up and down her slit, before parting herself to afford him a better view.

He watched in amusement and desire as she slid two fingers inside, trying not to instinctively arch her back. He loved it when she tried to hold back, because when she finally lost it, it was almost enough for him too.

To aid in her masturbation she reached up and fondled her breasts, gently pulling and twisting at her nipples, a long and elongated sigh leaving her throat.

Alex could feel himself literally getting bent out of shape as Norma slowly withdrew her soaked digits, examining the wetness that clung to them, before placing them in her mouth, slowly twirling her tongue around her fingers. She didn't care much for her own taste, but with Alex watching, the thought of it sent throbs straight to her lower regions.

When her fingers were wet only with saliva, she returned them to their previous position.

Her thighs twitched, hips undulating with the rhythmic, piston-like movements of her fingers. Soon, it became too much for her to handle and she dug her heels into the bed, lifting her pelvis slightly as she continued to pump and caress.

So lost was she in her own pleasure that she failed to notice Romero had gotten up, until she felt his hand on her own, slowly removing her fingers.

Groaning in frustration, she reached down with her other hand, but he quickly pushed it away. Before she could protest, he lowered his mouth to her and sucked gently on the swollen nub, garnering a loud, uninhibited moan. He did it again, this time using his fingers to part her. His tongue flicked over her clit as he pushed the tips of his fingers inside her. He grinned as he slid his fingers in deeper, pushing himself up to watch her writhe in pleasure.

"Fuck, Alex," she groaned urgently, grinding her hips against his hand.

As he languidly pumped in and out, he moved up to lavish attention to the other parts of her body. Her muscles fluttered as he trailed steamy, open mouthed kisses along her belly, stopping momentarily to dip his tongue into her navel. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the nerves in the center of her body shoot up her spine.

With agonizing slowness, his lips paid homage to the valley between her breasts, teeth scraping delightfully over her collarbone, before nipping his way up the slender column of her neck. She breathed a sob of pleasure, her hands fisting into the sheets until her knuckles grew white, as she felt her blood grow heavier with each pump of his fingers.

"Ah! Alex! Fuck, I-! I'm going to-!"

Romero grinned against her quivering flesh, incredibly gratified at her passionate babbling. Wanting to finally push her over the precipice, he curled his fingers upwards, sucking strongly on her pulse point, and feeling her blood pumping furiously.

Her breath hitched and her face clenched for a moment as she plummeted over the edge, hard. His name left her throat, a low, drawn-out howl, her body shuddering fiercely. Romero inhaled sharply, feeling her muscles contract around his fingers. The tremors persisted, and he murmured her name repeatedly as he nuzzled against her neck, basking in the sounds of her whimpers as her body slowly came down from the peak.

When she could finally see straight again, he withdrew his hand, and with a sly, meaningful smile, fastened his lips around his fingers and sucked with a moan of relish. Norma couldn't help but whimper at the sight.

Leaning into him, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently before slipping her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth.

As she pulled away, she gave a secretive grin and pushed him onto his back. Before he could react, or protest, she was on top of him, her thighs on either side of his hips, and her hands on his torso.

Leaning forward, her breasts pressing against his chest, she nipped the lobe of his ear, before whispering in that seductive way of hers:

"My turn."

 **Let me know your thoughts! ^^; Reviews are love! Reviews are life!**


End file.
